pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Archive12
Archives ---- #Beginning – April 22, 2008 #April 22, 2008 – May 29, 2008 #May 29, 2008 – June 20, 2008 #June 20, 2008 – July 26, 2008 #July 26, 2008 – August 21, 2008 #August 21, 2008 – October 17, 2008 #October 17, 2008 – November 14, 2008 #November 14, 2008 – January 5, 2009 #January 5, 2009 – January 25, 2009 #January 25, 2009 – February 11, 2009 #February 11, 2009 – March 17, 2009 #March 17, 2009 – April 24, 2009 BYOB Guild forming I've decided to form up a BYOB guild because I have a spare guild pre-tanked to 985 rating lying around, I expect it to go lower. Anyone is welcome to join and you will get play time. I don't care if you have ever GvGed before, I'll tell you what you need to know, what I care is that you listen and play seriously, even though BYOB isn't that serious. I don't care about losing, I don't care about rating, but I do care about you wasting my and everyone's time. I intend to play whenever an officer and 3 other willing members are online and have the time for at least one match. Heroes or guests will come. Joining requirements are Ventrilo, a working microphone is optional, but you will be pipped for people who have working mics if you don't have one. I don't even really care if I hate you, you can join and play, but if after playing with you I continue to hate you, you will be kicked. When we are BYOBing the build requirements are damage (unless you are the monk) and a speed boost, past that I don't really care what you run and I won't be too critical of builds before you run them, but if your build gets proven to be a pile of ass (you get soloed by a knight or archer), you will change it, or you won't play .Self healing is recommended, especially for beginners who haven't learnt to not die yet. If you haven't GvGed in a while or ever and want to get into it, this is a good chance because I intend to run real builds if we ever get 6-8 people I trust. If you aren't willing to leave your guild you are welcome to try for guests, but my flist is pretty full and I make no promises. I'm a euro and all the officers at the moment are euros, so if you are American, expect to play weird hours at our whim or not at all. If you want to join, contact me in game (IGN:Fail Was Misery), on msn (failwasmisery@hotmail.co.uk). Feel free to leave questions, comments, flames or IGNs for guests on this talk. Misery Says Moo 14:56, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds tempting. --'-Chaos-' 14:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::If I ever had time to GvG, I would definitely join this. I hope you guys have fun. 15:08, 17 March 2009 :::I'm down. I'll send you a PM concerning the odd hours because I'm not euro. IGN: Eighth Octavarium. 15:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :obaby, shove dagger warriors. <3 Brandnew. 15:14, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Is this strong enough? 15:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :usofunny --'-Chaos-' 15:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Where is the damage faggot? Misery Says Moo 16:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::nou, and monks/Infuse spammers are exempt from the damage rule. 16:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Can I guest and flame Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Guest me too :>. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 16:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::c co. Misery Says Moo 16:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) You can also pm the good doctor, IGN:Dr J Pianc. Misery Says Moo 16:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I'm happy to guest if you need a player during dead times. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 08:55, 18 March 2009 (UTC) If you let me run my RtL warrior, sure. ~ Big sysop 09:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Will it be brave like IS byob? Lord of all tyria 17:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Braver. Misery Says Moo 18:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) You still doing this? Supa balla 19:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I will answer. Yes, he is. ~ Big sysop 11:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::I used leet ingame skills like whisper to find him, but thanks anyway. Supa balla 12:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) http://downloads.guru3d.com/download.php?det=745 ^ Dear Misery, I miss you very much. Please stop having the viral resistance of a 6 year old girl with AIDS. GTFO, - 11:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Dear Panic, I woke up. Please go fuck yourself. GTFO, Misery Says Moo 13:12, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Dear Misery, I am glad you have resumed life in a more vertical position. Please get better quickly so you can fuck me instead. GTFO, - 13:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Dear Misery, You need to eat more tonic omeletes such as ginseng omeletes and assorted chinese herbs omeletes to build up your resistance. GTFO, 15:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :ZOMG! Sock of a perma'd user! Misery Says Moo 15:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's not a sock. It's a dynamic IP. Silly misery. 15:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Misery forget all that all you need is a bottle of expensive wine....that will cure ya. 15:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::no, gluhwein is a far superior cure for a cold-type virus. - 15:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::STOP BEING BAD AND LINK ME TO THE FUCKING FORUMS! Misery Says Moo 15:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) WELL Just a question cause I want to do things right....can anyone remove a Well tag and can anyone load a Well tag? 23:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Anyone can add a WELL tag and anyone except people who have edited the build extensively (known as "build authors") can remove it. After addition it's usually better to discuss it a bit and reach concensus before removing it. Misery Says Moo 14:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::TY... 15:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Misery you asked me to inform you if I suspect something out of Relyk....There seems to be a IP that is following me as if they are a non-member and talking like they know this Wiki. I hate to think it might be Relyk but I have a doubt. As you most likely saw from the RC my new build is getting the same attention as my prior. FYI 22:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It is not Relyk, if Relyk wants to troll you he will do it under his own name. ;) It seems, IP which is "stalking" you belongs to user named Cedave who for some unknown reason decides not to use his Username at all. Evidence can be found here. --Anonimous. D: 22:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL 22:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you...why is a coward afraid to face me...a new user? 22:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::my gut was wrong I am sorry Relyk. 22:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Showing your IP is actually braver than showing an IGN, because your IP shows where you live, your IGN shows nothing. Stop being dumb with your bad builds and nobody will bother with you tbh. 22:44, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hi xtreme, i redirect my ips to my userpage--Relyk 07:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hi. --71.229.204.25 09:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) WELL misconduct Why did you delete my build without first discussing the problem? It was marked with a WELL tag less than 2 hours ago, with no reason given or discussion. No consensus was reached by anyone. The only reason given on the tag was "sup." The build:Build:E/Mo Droks Survivor Support|Droks Survivor Support Chashak 16:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :thats indeed a shitty reason to WELL it :/ '''Hydra 16:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :oh, was it some build to keep survivors alive at droks runs? if so, its not really necessary to keep it on pvx as it will lower ur income and its really a players choice to take along Hydra 16:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Still, though, deleting it immediately wasn't the way to go. We have policies against that. If people think it should go, then fine. However, it was not discussed and the reason was never laid out beforehand. Its not the result, but the method that bothers me. Chashak 16:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::Because your build was bad and useless why plague testing sections with inferior builds that are going to be trashed anyway? Misery is good admin, you wont do his/her job better so shut up and get lost. --Anonimous. D: 16:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::This is simply a guideline, not a rule. And clearly inferior builds are at the discretion of the admins to delete. My advice: Just get over it. Oh, and Anon, Mis is a guy. 16:37, 21 March 2009 :::::Misery did say why "(Deletion log); 07:57 . . Misery (Talk | contribs) deleted "Build:E/Mo Droks Survivor Support" (WELL - Inferior: Absolutely no need for this at all in any way shape or form. Just be competent, then you don't have to pay double for your runs.)" --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 16:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks KJ, I was wondering that for very long time now. --Anonimous. D: 16:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and this isn't a guideline -> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvX:WELL#Reviewing_builds read the bottom of that section carefully. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 16:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Misery, you forgot the talkpage. :< Brandnew. 16:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :also, tl;dr @ rest of topic. Brandnew. 16:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::anon stfu with the NPA Hydra 16:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::What NPA? Calling a build bad isn't a personal attack. It's an opinion. 16:42, 21 March 2009 :::::: Where do you see NPA Hydra? I haven't insulted him personally in any way. Stop whining. --Anonimous. D: 16:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Misery is good admin, you wont do his/her job better '''so shut up and get lost.' 'Hydra' 16:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is not NPA. --Anonimous. D: 16:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::actually it is, ur actually saying him to fuck off 'Hydra' 16:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Apart from the bit where he isn't. GOGO QUOTE. Lord of all tyria 16:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Where exactly am I telling him to "fuck off"?? Shut up Hydra, stop whining. --Anonimous. D: 16:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::read again... 'so shut up and get lost' 'Hydra' 16:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::That's still not a personal attack. A personal attack is like saying, ''"you're an ugly cock-jockey". "Shut up and get lost" is a suggestion. 16:52, 21 March 2009 ::::::::::::Hudra, there is no "fuck off" in "so shut up and get lost" you are seeing things. Even if it included "fuck off" it wouldn't be NPA. --Anonimous. D: 17:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::its most likely the same :/ and it IS NPA as ur offensive against him. npa isnt just calling names :/ Hydra 17:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What is considered a personal attack. "Shut up and get lost" isn't on the list, tbh. 17:19, 21 March 2009 :::::::::::::: NPA = No Personal Attacks so I dont know what you're jabbering here, fuck off. --Anonimous. D: 17:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::the user was just asking for something to clear it out and ur starting with shut up and get lost. how are u not offensive? Hydra 17:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Who cares? Misery can't spam distortion as well as me. Lord of all tyria 16:54, 21 March 2009 (UTC) While we generally try and wait at least a day for deleting things for WELL, there's nothing to say we can't delete it immediately. Yes the reason put on the WELL tag (which was added by Tab) could hvae been much better, Misery clarified that when he deleted (as mentioned above). I got the talk page in any case. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Technically, this says you're supposed to wait.....but as I said earlier, guidelines aren't rules. And Mis did a good job deleting this, imo. 17:08, 21 March 2009 ::Hold on a sec here...........................................Misery is a guy? 17:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::yes. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 17:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::No. Lord of all tyria 17:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) So, hydra, we should call NPA on every person who use STFU, shut up, get lost, go away, scram, or even use PvX:STFU when it used to be called that way. 17:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : The point of that part of the policy is, is to allow the Author to get to grips with why it was WELLed. While the WELL tag itself was useless in terms of reasoning, Misery gave a good reason with his deletion, which should suffice in this case. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, Phen. And Hydra is just being a bitch, tbh. He thinks that defending newer users is in some way not patronizing them. To me, being patronized is far more insulting than saying "shut up and get lost". 17:23, 21 March 2009 :::Hydra was trying to tell him not to be so harsh...didn't have to say that. 17:25, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::what extreme said Hydra 17:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'd like to register my astonishment that anyone would think Misery is of the male persuasion. She definitely wasn't last night, ifyunowatimean. -Auron 17:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Zzzzz, summary: WELL states that the build can be deleted at any time without notice, sufficient time is only required so that the build author can understand why the build was deleted. I know the author was aware of the WELL tag, because he commented on it. The reason was pretty bad, but the tag was valid so I expanded in the deletion reason. Telling someone to GTFO or STFU is not a personal attack, it's not nice, but the policy is not PvX:Please Be Nice Boys And Girls, it's no personal attacks, no one attacked anyone personally here. If you want further expansion on the deletion reasoning, I will give it, but basically I consider above to be a big pile tl;dr fail. Misery Says Moo 18:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :quick beating around the bush.....you're a chick right? 18:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) This is like one of those shit arguementsi used to have :o And whats tl;dr mean? :| i first saw it earlier todays :o — LukeJohnson 18:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Too long; didn't read. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:55, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::when did that start gettign used? — LukeJohnson 19:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::couple of weeks ago. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 19:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::origin? — LukeJohnson 19:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::tl;dr has been used for months upon months tbh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::tl;dr came from ebaumsworld several years (yes years) ago, then 4chan popularized it, and now people think it's part of the standard internet lingo. -Auron 01:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) To clear any confusion, misery is a girl from New Zealand out of water in Germany, desperately seeking an e-knight. Lord of all tyria 19:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :misery says IT works in electro-chemistry in germany — LukeJohnson 19:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) This whole section, apart from LoaT's comment, is why people drive their retarded babies out to the countryside and leave them for the wolves. - 19:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh so you are a fan of 300 the movie? 22:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::madness.. Hydra 22:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::300 was probably one of the worst movies Zack Snyder's done. It was like watching someone play on those custom starcraft maps where you build a defense wall and try to survive swarms of different units. Any parts that weren't from the original story stuck out like a sore thumb because they were tacked on as an afterthought. - 10:48, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::: :0 buts THIS IS SPARTAAA!!!! > Panic — LukeJohnson 10:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: Bad movies can have good catchphrases and memes. - 13:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::most memorable part of 300. that song is hawt. --Mafaraxas 23:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::sunken defense is gud 1 yes? Hydra 16:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) You guys amuse me, you really do. I just thought you should know that. Misery Says Moo 02:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :See im not the only one that thinks ur reasons suck :D--Relyk 23:14, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually Relyk, people are complaining about Tab's reasoning in the tag, no one has complained about my deletion reason at all, so GTFO imo. Misery Says Moo 23:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh i thought you tagged it. fail reading lulz--Relyk 23:50, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Vote on Build:Mo/Rt RoD Splinter I like how you tried to sign at the end of your vote. Drah McNinja 21:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :I do not believe for a moment that I voted on that a month ago... Misery Says Moo 21:57, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::chances are you didn't, but any votes made before the move now have a time stamp at ~20th Feb '09. (same with removals). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Unban me from channel pls --71.22bad 10:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Disregard. --71.22penitent 10:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : :o) Tab 11:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :: :o) --71.229 11:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) - 14:33, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Big, could you stop spamming on talk pages? Misery Says Moo 17:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) nou. ~ Big sysop 00:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) mo!? Tab 09:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I wish I had heard your voice sooner Exo Oo 15:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh you. Misery Says Moo 15:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) WTS VENT RECORDING OF MISERY SINGING THE NZ ANTHEM IN MAORI Tab 15:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :12 gold! First bid! Misery Says Moo 16:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) WTS RECORDING OF MISERY GETTING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY ME AND TAB - 15:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :YOU SAID THAT RECORDING WAS PURELY FOR EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES! Misery Says Moo 16:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Dear Misery You have won the auction. Please contact Tab Now Please ingame to pay for your vent recording. Tab 16:27, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Dear Mis You have a beautiful singing voice <3--Goldenstar 00:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Goldenstar. Misery Says Moo 06:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) To Mr Mizzles http://www.freewebs.com/pokemon-nonsense/art_buneary%5B1%5D.png Sincerely, ~ Big sysop 12:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) skakid9090 20:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) byob u still doing it?--Relyk 07:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Misery Says Moo 08:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) -.- kappa less and give me drah back. with love, 22:04, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Lolwut, you saw us kappa? That was Drah? Lolwut? I hope we beat you ^________^ Misery Says Moo 22:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah that was me :) Drah McNinja 22:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Goddamnit, missed an opportunity to troll a PvXer, fuck Rawr for not telling me you were one. Misery Says Moo 22:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) as requested a baby snow owl kupo http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1299/1019369587_c29c72fcf2.jpg?v=0 Tab 18:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Hoot! Misery Says Moo 18:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) i request to serve panic's ban for him, it was my bad influence that persuaded his immoral actions, and he should not be held responsible. skakid9090 02:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :you don't even contribute to wiki anymore...--Relyk 03:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :You are very honourable Skakid. Misery Says Moo 06:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Block me again and I'll make sweet love to you with a rusty butterknife. <3 ~ Big sysop 11:55, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::I look forwards to it. Misery Says Moo 12:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC)